xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Topazlight Kit Try Outs!
You may now fill out forms, but they will be TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION. Just because you post a form doesn't certify you will be one of the kits. Haha give us a second we're having difficulties with our children ╰☆╮Information╰☆╮ It wasn't long for the news to travel through Crescentclan. Topazpelt and Omenlight were now mates! They quickly grew a tight bond and soon enough, the two decided that it was time to start a family. Crescentclan welcomed the four new precious kits into the clan and into the family. ╰☆╮ Hey everyone! So it's finally time to announce the official start of Topazpelt and Omenlight's kits! They've been talked about countless times, so Bella and I decided it was finally time to really show them off and offer off spots for them! But there are a few rules in order to become one of our precious kits. First thing, you have to be in Crescentclan or be willing to join CC. If you got that, then good! You also have to be active and promise to not kill off this character. And you have to be able to fit the roleplay standards for them! Make sure to read through some of the rules below before signing up! ╰☆╮Meet the Kits╰☆╮ Gulfkit [ Gulfkit, Gulfpaw, Gulfsplash ] Can I see your eyes..? Gulfkit 'is the first born of the litter. He's large, unlike both his parents, and has smooth, silky fur. His pelt colors are mainly just black and white, but there are some other darker grey colors. His main coat is a solid white while the rest of his pelt is coated in black splotches. The tips of his ears, tail, and paws are solid black. His nose and ears are the same off pink color, almost white. While his eyes are a deep, navy blue. His colors come from his mother and he takes great pride in them. He's equiped with sharp, curved ivory white claws. He'll grow to be a large tom, unlike his siblings. Dustkit [ Dustkit, Dustpaw, Dustcloud ] ''I don't want to be heard, I want to be listened to.. 'Dustkit '''is the kit who is most like his father, at least with size. This kit is weirdly small, even though he isn't exactly the runt. His fur isn't super soft, in fact it's really thick and dense. It tends to spike out rather then flop like softer fur. Dustkit is an off-white kit with light cream, dark cream, light brown, and dark brown speckles covering his coat. The dark speckles are rarely seen but are most common on his face, paws, and chest. His eyes are a beautiful cyan, like his mother's. He's equpied with dull, yet long claws. He'll grow to be a small cat. Seakit [ Seakit, Seapaw, Seawhisper ] ''I will make you believe you are lovely.. 'Seakit '''has fur like her father's, and his eyes, too. Seakit is the runt of the litter. She's also super soft with semi-long fur. Her main coat color is an light cream and her ears, the lower half of her nose bridge, her paws, and her tail tip are an off white. She also has the off white color as three circles under her eyes. Her eyes are a pretty light blue color, like her father's. She's equiped with ivorny claws like Gulfkit. She will grow to be a medium sized cat, not super large. Chivekit [ Chivekit, Chivepaw, Chivespice ] ''I'll keep scraping by, keep scraping forward.. '''Chivekit has a mixture of her father's and mother's physical traits. Chive has cream and beige markings that adorn her pelt, along with a frosty white underbelly and mitts. She inherited her mother's cyan optics, and is one of the smaller kits in the litter, along with Seawhisper. She is equipped with particularly curved and pointed dentals, and ivory claws. ╰☆╮Requirements╰☆╮ ☆ Be kind to others! That's a huge thing in life itself but it also applies here. If you're rude to people in the comments or you're bragging about getting the kit or anything like that, we might reconsider our choice. ☆ Be patient. Gosh, this is huge. It's going to take a while for these ocs to be born! Also, don't rush character development! We don't want the kits growing up too fast!! ☆ Stick to the look. Stick to the family. We personally have made art for these kits so we'd like for them to look the same throughout roleplay. ☆ We're looking for a person who has really great roleplay! Someone who deserves the kit will surely get it <3 ☆ Don't kill off your character without permission and notify us if you plan on leaving CC or changing OCs ☆ Don't feel limited! You can decide plenty of things for the oc. Just stick to our basics and it'll be just fine! ☆ And be active! Lord, we love active people in the clan. And Omen and Topaz would probably prefer to see their kits a lot!! ☆ Notify us for the aging! It's important that it's all planned out <3 ╰☆╮Extra╰☆╮ ☆ Free to use the pixel art above and more in the future. ☆ Art provided by us both ☆ Some customization of the kit ☆ And well. The kit <3 ╰☆╮Gallery╰☆╮ File:Kit_2_Topazlight_Frosty.png|Gulfkit Pixel File:Kit_3_Topazlight_Frosty.png|Dustkit Pixel File:Kit_1_Topazlight_Frosty.png|Seakit Pixel File:Kit_4_Topazlight_Frosty.png|Chivekit Pixel File:Screen shot 2017-10-22 at 8.17.54 PM.png|The Kits File:Screen shot 2017-10-22 at 6.43.41 PM.png|Gulfkit AJ Appearance File:Screen shot 2017-10-22 at 6.44.59 PM.png|Gulfsplash AJ Appearance File:Dustkit AJ.png|Dustkit AJ Appearance File:Dustcloud AJ.png|Dustcloud AJ Appearance File:Seakit AJ.png|Seakit AJ Appearance File:Seawhisper AJ.png|Seawhisper AJ Appearance File:Screen shot 2017-10-22 at 7.08.38 PM.png|Chivekit AJ Appearance File:Screen shot 2017-10-22 at 7.07.59 PM.png|Chivespice AJ Appearance ╰☆╮Form╰☆╮ 'Username-' 'Which Kit-' 'Planned Personality-' 'Planned Development-' 'Kit Roleplay Example-' 'Activity (out of 10)-' 'Are you willing to follow the Requirements-' 'Why this kit-' 'Why do you want to be our kit-' 'Time Zone-' ╰☆╮Who Wants To Be Who╰☆╮ All credits go to Stoneyfall for the format and Bri for some other things. Category:Kit Try Outs Category:Watercooler